Forgotten
by Dramaticswimmergirl
Summary: A freak accident causes Kid Flash to accidentally be transported to an alternate universe where he was never born and the Teen Titans were never a team. Starfire never left Tameran. Robin's parents never died. Worst of all Jinx has no memory of him, and is still a bad guy. Kid Flash sets out to find a way home and to reunite the team. Will he succeed, or will he be trapped forever?
1. The accident

**AN: Hey guys! This is my second Teen Titans fanfiction! I'm really excited, and think you'll all love the idea! I am obsessed with Kid Flash, so this is a KF story, meaning it is all his POV, unlike my last story which had multiples POVs. Hope you all enjoy!**

"C'mon Jinxie just one game?" I beg my girlfriend.  
"Wally. I'm not going to play ping pong."  
"It'll be fun!"  
"No."  
"Jinxxxx C'mon!" I whine.  
"Robin wants me to try to track down Slade. If I find him, maybe I'll finally get my communicator!" She says furiously typing away on our computer.  
Jinx there's no way you'll find him. If that guy wants to be hidden, he stays hidden. Robin's just trying to keep you occupied. Besides, it's obvious what you really want to do is play ping pong with me."  
"I still have to try. I'm the only Titan without a communicator. I'll do anything to get him to trust me enough to have one." My own communicator starts beeping as she's saying this. I open it to reveal Robin.  
"Got a minute?" he asks. He doesn't wait for an answer. "The Titans and I just got an alert that Dr. Light is robbing the bank on Main Street." He presses a button and it shows Dr. Light standing outside the bank, sucking money out of it. He switched the camera so it's on him. I'd go after him myself, but as you can see, I'm currently occupied." he tilts his communicator, so I can see. Mumbo Jumbo is fighting the other 4 main Titans. Raven is trying to hit him with a lamppost, and Beast Boy is some sort of bird, and trying to grab his wand. Starfire is hurtling starbolts at him, while Cyborg is going at it with his sonic cannon. He tilts the communicator to face him again. "Do you think you can take care of him?" he asks. I nod, and he shuts his communicator. I do the same.  
"C'mon Jinxie!" I grab the sorceress's hand. "Let's go catch a thief!"

10 minutes later..  
"You know for a guy obsessed with light, you're not the brightest bulb in the box." I smirk at Dr. Light. Only he would try and rob a bank in broad daylight.  
"Then why don't I shine a little light on he situation!" he grins.  
"These light puns are getting really old." growls Jinx firing a pink hex at him.  
"I think they're rather LIGHT-hearted!" he retorts.  
He tries to shoot me with some balls of light, but having superspeed makes them easy to dodge.  
"What's wrong? Afraid of the light?" He glares at me, firing more light related things at me, only to have me dodge them once again. Jinx's hexes cause the ground to crack below him, temporarily throwing him off balance. I speed over to him to tie him up or something, when I hear a bunch of shouting. I look over to see Mumbo, running right towards us, and the Titans yelling at him to get back there. He must be trying to escape. Mumbo is shooting spells in all directions, trying to shake them off. Some are bouncing off walls, others just hitting random litter and turning them into things like flowers or rats. That isn't weird at all. Dr. Light regains his balance, while Jinx is staring at Mumbo, most likely deciding if she should help go after him. How I think that battle is going, that might be a good idea. I turn my focus back to Dr. Light. He's about to fire a high voltage looking ray at Jinx, and one of those spells bouncing all over the place is aligned toward her too. I do the only thing I can think of doing. I run over there and push her out of he way. Gotta save the girlfriend right?  
BAM.  
Electricity is coursing through my body. It's like one of those annoying joy buzzer things. A loud buzz, and the feeling of my body tensing up. It feels like someone is sticking a fork in every part of my body, and everything goes black.

"...What's..going...on?" I moan. I slowly sit up, only to get major head rush. I look around. Everything is blurry. I allow my eyes to adjust. I'm outside the same bank I was fighting Dr. Light in. But from the looks of it, both he and Jinx..left. I wonder if the other Titans had any luck with Mumbo. Only one way to find out. I flip open my communicator to only get static.  
"That's funny." I mumble to myself. I speed out of there, to go see if Jinx dropped Dr. Light off in jail. I'm there in several seconds. I speed inside the jail, only to find ordinary thugs, but no Light. Did he kidnap Jinx? If he did I'm gonna make him pay. I doubt that's the case though. I decide to to Titans tower to go ask the other Titans for help finding Jinx. I speed over to the edge of the city. I am about to cross the water surrounding the island the tower is on (I can run on water.) except...there is no tower. I tap a middle aged man walking by on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me sir, but do you know what happened to the tower?" I ask politely.  
"What tower?" He looks at me confused.  
"The one the Teen Titans live in." I get no response. "It's on that island." I gesture pointing across the water. He says nothing. "It's a giant T." He looks at me blankly and finally says  
"Boy, there has never been a giant T on that island. I don't know why you're trying to confuse older citizens like me with your silly nonsense, but you'd better stop it."  
"But I'm not-"  
"Also, stop wearing the spandex. It doesn't do you any favors." he interrupts.  
"Do you even know who I am?" I ask him.  
"Some know it all teen dressed funny. That's what you are." he starts to walk away.  
"No I'm Kid Flash...fastest boy..alive." The man is gone but my confusion is definitely not.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! This was typed on an iPod touch, so it was a but more difficult to type than I'm used to. Please review! Next week, KF sets out to find Jinx and the other titans. I think I'll do him finding a different Titan ever week. But they won't have any memory of being a Titan. I'm only doing the main 5 and Jinx. Who do you want him to find next week? Tell me in the comments! **  
**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	2. Finding Robin

**AN: So this isn't my most popular story. But I'm never gonna give it up. Oh god I sound like Rick Astley . Wow..um okay here's the story.**

What is going on? Where is the tower and how can someone not know who the Teen Titans are. Maybe when I got hit by Mumbo's spell it made everyone forget. Maybe this is all a prank. Yeah. A prank. No. It can't be. I see a coffee shop across the street with a sign that says friendly service, and decide to try to ask the people who work there if they know anything. The bell jingles as I enter, and everyone stares at me. I remember I'm wearing my uniform, so that must be why. The lady at the counter is about 50 and has really big lips. Her gray hair is in a loose ponytail, and her eyes are narrowed at me in disgust.

"Whadda want circus boy?" She growls at me. Circus boy? What?

"Um what do you mean by circus boy?"

"You're in the circus ain't you? That's why you got that goofy outfit."

"Uh right...Ma'm..." I glance at her nametag. It reads Myra. "Myra. Myrarooni. Myrarooster. My lady Myra. Do you by any chance know anything about the Teen Titans? At all?" I ask her. Maybe if she at least knows who they are. She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna order something?"

"What?"

"There's a line. Either get a coffee or don't." Well obviously she won't be any help.

"Yeah. Um get me a coffee with 37 sugars and 1 cream." She looks at me like I'm an idiot, then yells something to her coworkers.

"Next." She growls.

Friendly service? Yeah right.

Sipping my highly sugared coffee I fully grasp the situation. Nobody knows who I am. Nobody knows who the Titans are. This is bad. This is...oh my god. What if Jinx...no. I have to find her. I have to find someone. Let's see. Maybe Jinx is at the Hive Academy still. But I have no clue where that is. Robin is the only other one I know much about. If he's not here, maybe he's still in Gotham. I have to check. But first I have to find something different to wear. Don't get me wrong, I love the costume. I just don't want people to think I'm crazy. I zip over to an outlet mall, run into the first store I see, and grab a blue shirt, white sneakers and jeans. Just basic boring stuff. I also grab a brown bag to keep my costume in. I quickly pay for my items, then change. Okay next stop, Gotham.

LESS THAN 3 MINUTES LATER.

That took no time at all. Nothing does when you're as fast as me though. Robin might be here. People will be more likely to know where he is if I use his civilian name. Alright so if Robin's civilian name is Dick Grayson, I just have to find Dick Grayson. Piece of cake. I walk up the the First Lady I see. A tall wealthy looking woman, wearing a thick fur coat.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I could find a Dick Grayson?" I ask. She scans me over, and replies,

"I do not have time to associate with the likes of you." She sticks her nose in the air and huffs away. I try again with a young man, holding the hand of a two year old boy.

"Sir, do you know where I could find a Dick Grayson?"

"Grayson? Like the circus performers?"

"Yeah."

"You missed them son. They and their whole circus left for a show in Metropolis about 3 days ago."

"They' in Metropolis?"

"They should be."

"Thanks!" I call. I start to slowly jog away, and once out of sight from any human eyes, I run as fast as I can to Metropolis.

The wind blows back my fiery red hair, and slightly stings my eyes. Then, in not even a minute, I'm there. I slow down my pace, and walk around. There's a flower shop. And a TV store, but that won't do me any good. The circus won't be smack dab in the middle of the city. Then I see it. A poster in the window of a drug store next to the TV store. It reads: Come see the World Famous Flying Grayson's. Only at Haly's circus.

Directions were listed below. It was on the edge of the city.

Not wanting to attract attention, I walked there. As fast as I could walk looking normal, bit not as fast as I can go. Not even close. I finally arrive a outside the entrance, but to my dismay, it looks closed. The big gate in front of it is locked, with a sign that says shows start at 7. Right now, it's noon. I can't wait that long. I mean I can vibrate my molecules through the wall, but what if I get caught? The Grayson's could be doing something top secret. Wait. Didn't Robin's parent's die when he was like 8? Maybe I was just sent back in time. That would explain a lot. I run over to a garbage can outside the circus gates, right next to a porta potty, and to my delight, it contains a newspaper. I pick it up and...it has today's date. So I'm not back in time. Then where AM I? I need answers.

An idea suddenly hits me. That lady said my Kid Flash costume looks like circus gear. What better way to blend in with a circus then wearing a circus costume! I can't believe I just said that was a circus costume. I pull out my Kid Flash costume, and run into the ports potty. In less than 3 seconds, I'm changed and ready to go. I sprint over to the gate, and begin vibrating my molecules. I successfully make it to the other side. I walk past an admission stand, straight into the circus. I head over to where the performers live, and begin searching trailers for them. Some contain no people, one contains an odd looking man with a thick mustache, one has a woman, who's fixing her hair in front of a vanity. None with Robin though. I'm about to give up, when I hear voices coming from a trailer I haven't checked yet. I open the door to see a family of three eating lunch. At that table is Robin.

"Robin!" I call to him. He looks up from his meal, and I gesture for him to come here. I pull him outside, and explain what happened.

"SoIwasfightingDoctorLightandthenMumbocamebyandhis wandcastaspell

anditbouncedoffawallandalmosthitJinxandIjumpedinth ewaytoblockherandi

thitmeatthesametimeasoneofDoctorLight'slightthingi nesandnowI'mherea

ndnobodyknowswhoIamortheTitansare!" I say in one breath.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"We have to reform the Titans!"

"Excuse me?"

Robin don't you remember me? Kid Flash? Fastest boy alive. Also know as Wally West?

"I don't think we've ever met."

"But Robin, we're buddies. You were Batman's sidekick, I was the Flash's. Then we quit and you formed the Teen Titans. And I joined a couple years later as an honorary Titan."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And why are you calling me Robin. Only my parents do that.

"But..I..you don't remember anything. Do you?"

"Remember what?"

"We're superheroes. We save the world everyday. Do you even remember Starfire? She's you're girlfriend."

"Listen. I've been at the circus my whole life. And I couldn't have been Batman's sidekick. That's Batgirl. I don't know who the Titans are, or who Firestar is. You've go the wrong guy."

"It's...Starfire. But Robin how could you not-"

"I'm not a superhero. I'm just a circus boy."

"I can prove it to you. Look." I start running really fast creating a tornado. He stares at me in awe.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a superhero. And so are you. You're an expert on acrobatics and martial arts. Plus you have a bunch of really cool gadgets."

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Yes. After your parents died Batman-"

"My parents died? No they're right in there."

"Where I come from they did.

"Kid Flash was it? Thank you for coming to visit me, but I can't really help you. I need to go finish my dinner, so if you excuse me."

"If there's any trouble, ask for me. I'll be here in an instant."

"Alright. I'm sure I won't, but thank you."

"Okay and-"

"Goodbye."

"Well that went well."

**AN: Ok please please please REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! I only have one and I feel like a looser. Haha oohkay. Next week, Kid Flash tries to find Raven. Being all mystic, he thinks she may know something. Okay see you next week.**


End file.
